


warrior

by fabulouseagle



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, I wrote this months ago, and by that i mean it's very short, inspired by a song, kyle is just sad, kyle's pretty much the only character, pretty short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouseagle/pseuds/fabulouseagle
Summary: kyle's somewhat sad.





	warrior

_"All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised" __  
\- Demi Lovato._

__A nervous chew on his lip._ _

__Disheveled hair, tired; baggy eyes._ _

__This wasn't abnormal for the usual appearance of Kyle._ _

__You'd normally see him seated by a desk, tapping his pencil with his sharp green eyes glaring through the page of his book._ _

__He's sacrificed too many hours of sleep for studying, and has kept up with this unhealthy schedule since elementary. Every time his mother confronts him about it, he shakes the matter off and tells her it isn't a big deal. It isn't. It's true. In Kyle's perspective, at least._ _

__Kyle goes under the delusion that whenever he spends too long wasting his time, he'd have the face the ramifications of dreadful grades. Even if it's merely a half hour off from a book, he believes that he must endure and succumb to his everyday daily schedule he's been keeping up since long ago. His mother worries deeply for him, often having to go through trouble to advise him to take care of himself and eat more healthily. Kyle very much appreciates her efforts, but he'd rather stay isolated in the mere comfort of his room rather than face an entire platform full of self-indulgent people who never care enough for their studies._ _

__Kyle fears failure._ _

__He fears not being good enough; not being able to keep a good grade with his life at stake. He fears letting his grades drop and disappointing all the people around him._ _

__He is known as one of the most intelligent students in the school, but he deemed it not enough. He is confident and willing to work hard to get a good scholarship and into a good college._ _

__Or, was he?_ _

__Was he really confident and happy with what he was doing?_ _

__Was he really not throwing himself into his work just for the sake of other people's expectations on him? Was he just overtaken by the fear of failure and the constant nagging feeling of dread that the consequence will bring?_ _

__Kyle was sad._ _

__Kyle is sad._ _

__However, every night, Kyle believes that he can do it. He'll be able to get through it and succeed, no matter what issue will be thrown or shoved at him. He will find the inconspicuous light stream in a dark, shady room. He will find the rainbow during a heavy, stormy rain. He will find his destination after a rocky, difficult path. He tells himself that after all his struggles, everything will be better._ _

__Which leaves him to wonder._ _

__Does anyone _else _believe in him?___ _

____What if everyone else thinks he's being egotistical? Is it wrong to believe in yourself and think you'll be able to do it on your own? Or, is it best to doubt yourself and put yourself down until life eventually decides to give you something worthy and important? What if people thought he didn't try hard enough? What if people didn't believe in him the same way he does for himself? What if in reality, he's some cocky asshole who only fends for himself for the sake of his emotions and feelings rather than the opinions of everyone else? What if, what if, what if?_ _ _ _

____Oh well._ _ _ _

____It didn't matter what everyone else thought._ _ _ _

____Kyle's in this. And if he believes that he can do it, maybe he can._ _ _ _

____Even if he fails, he'll learn from it and keep improving himself. Fool him once, fool him twice. He'll rise better and faster than he was before._ _ _ _

____He won't listen to what bullshit people may spew onto his lifestyle. He won't. He simply won't. He doesn't want to, despite knowing how unhealthy it is._ _ _ _

____Emotions are complicated, aren't they?_ _ _ _

____He wants to keep this daily routine of his up and running, every single day, every hour, every minute. To study. To constantly have his nose stuck in a book. He is aware of how unhealthy it is for him. He really is. Yet, he still keeps it up. He doesn't want to. Doesn't think it's right. Yet, he does. It's complicated, always has been. Sometimes, he doesn't even know what to think anymore. What's right, what's wrong. He doubts that his friends even remembered his existence in the first place, due to spending all of his downtime on studying rather than involving himself with his friends' activities._ _ _ _

____He remembers them, though. He knows how they might feel about him. They're probably worried._ _ _ _

____Especially Stan._ _ _ _

____Stan. The name always sends this indiscernible feeling through his stomach. The feeling of empowerment, happiness, repose, tranquility, _love... _____ _ _

______Kyle would never forget Stan. One of his only friends who truly cares. One that doesn't think he's a freak that doesn't do anything fun. Kyle always appreciates Stan's compassion. It's impossible for him to go just one day of school without a conversation with his childhood best friend. They've known each other for so long, been through so much. Thinking about it engulfs him in these warm and fuzzy feelings. Whenever he's around Stan, he can't help but melt into the situation. After being so caught up in his studies, he always almost forgets just how elating it felt to spend some time off with his best friend. To go on stupid adventures together, make fun of terrible television programs, play some video games, or just hang out. He misses those moments. He always does._ _ _ _ _ _

______After all of this, Kyle is a warrior._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's a warrior, fighting and learning to care for himself. He's a warrior, stronger and better than he's ever been in his entire life. Everyday, he tries to improve himself even better in each passing moment. He's scarred, wounded, beaten, hurt; but he's certainly not afraid. And those wounds are only battle wounds. They symbolize how strong you've become after a hard, hefty battle. They show people that you've been through something, and that you've come out of it better and stronger._ _ _ _ _ _

______So, Kyle decides to stay strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______And he'll keep staying strong until his final day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Because he's a warrior._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this several months ago and sorta forgot about it, yikes. recently, though, i looked through some old stuff i made and stumbled across this. i decided to correct some stuff and publish it because why not? yes, it's very short but whatever. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
